villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hanzō
Hanzō is a villain in the Naruto Series and he was the leader of the Hidden Rain Village before he was overthrown and murdered by Pain. He was later reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi during the Fourth Great Ninja War. History Background As a child, Hanzo was implanted with the poison sac of a black salamander that died in his village. The surgery intended to create a ninja able to poison others and immune to all forms of toxin, Hanzo was required him to wear a mask to protect others from his venom-laced breath. In his youth, defeating Mifune in the past but spared his life, Hanzo once sought the ideals of "peace" and even attempted to achieve it with the unification of the Five Great Countries. However, after realising that such a method would only bring about perpetual war and thus, leave only death in its wake, he cast aside this conviction and focused on maintaining his status as the Hidden Rain Village's ruler. Hanzo later gave the same respect to the team of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru during the Second Great Ninja War where he christened them the Sannin for enduring his attacks. He also engaged into battle with Chiyo numerous times, allowing her to create an antidote to his salamander's poison. Years later during the Third Great Ninja War, Hanzo feared the budding Akatsuki and its unorthodox means to end conflict as a threat to his regime, requesting the services of Danzo Shimura to eliminate the organization's three top ninja. However, though Yahiko died, Hanzo's scheme only caused Nagato, as Pain, to start a civil that ended with Hanzo killed by Nagato through Yahiko's body. Plot Hanzo was among the ninja reanimated by Kabuto for the Fourth Great Ninja War. After being mobilised, he became part of the group that Chūkichi from the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon requested assistance from, along with Chiyo and Kimimaro. Encountering the remnants of the Alliance's Surprise Attack Division with this improvised team, Hanzō chastised Deidara for being caught and remarked that he would have had no intention of freeing him, if it weren't for the accursed technique which governed his actions. Summoning Ibuse, Hanzo overpowered the allied ninja until Mifune arrived. As they engaged in their rematch is defeated by Mifune, Hanzo learns that he loss of conviction in his ideal for peace dulled his skills. After Hanzo reminisced about his past battle with Mifune, where he divulged the details surrounding his infamy eventually spared the defeated samurai due to his strong devotion towards his allies, he then explained that the weakness he described then still remained despite his immortality. In a tremendous demonstration of will, Hanzo places his faith in Mifune and — overcoming the talisman that governed his actions — stabbed himself to pierce his poison sac and leave him paralyzed for the Fifth Division to quickly seal him for the duration of the war until the Reanimation Jutsu was canceled. Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Naruto Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Honorable Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains